


Turtle's Fluffy Ride (digital cut paper fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Sometimes Dief gives rides to his turtle buddy





	Turtle's Fluffy Ride (digital cut paper fanart)

[](http://s237.photobucket.com/user/love_JackIanto/media/FFA99366-A9CA-47A1-B890-8AC6817B7FC4_zpsq3say8hc.png.html)


End file.
